fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukikage Kana
Tsukikage Kana (月影かな) is one of the fifteen main characters of Ethereal Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She might appear sad when really she’s happy, or afraid when she’s actually having a blast. Kana’s alter ego is Cure Grumpyre (キュアグロンパイア) and is based on her monster. Her catchphrases are “Quite emotional...” and “Wow.”. She is called “Gryphon” by Ami and Mami. Appearance Kana Kana is a tanned girl with short dark gray hair. She also has dark gray eyes. Her casual attire is a gray short sleeved top and a black skirt with matching shoes. Her school attire is a black dress with matching shoes and a dark gray jacket. Cure Grumpyre As Cure Grumpyre, her eyes and hair become black. She joined the song in 29/8/2013. Her dress, gloves and boots are black because she is surrounded by a cloud of smoke. She has 2 pairs of red bat-like wings full of holes, two short sleeves, with earrings and a hair clip; she occasionally goes cross-eyed. In the 1.3.1 update, released on 5/12/2014, eyebrows were added to this Cure, occasionally emerging during her animations. She has her Cure Switch Pendant on her chest. When this Cure is idle, she stays in tempo by flying in a style similar to the Tweedle, dangling her arms, and making various expressions. Personality Another one of the mysterious Ethereal Cures, you can never fully tell what kind of mood Kana is in. Thanks to her shifting eyes and mouth as she gurgles forth her song, she might appear sad when really she‘s happy, or afraid when she’s actually having a blast. This makes sense, since she embodies the essence of Shadow - always a bit obscured, and able to unnerve even the most intrepid of Cures. Etymology # Tsukikage (月影) comes from “Moonlight” or “Moonbeams”. # Kana (かな) means the same as Kana Yabuki. # Her Cure alter ego is based on her monster. Cure Grumpyre Cure Grumpyre (キュアグロンパイア) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kana. In order to transform, she needs her Cure Switch Pendant and her Cure Pen. Attacks * Crescent Fleet (クレセントフリート). * Crescent Banding (クレセントバンディング). Transformation Kana’s pendant’s top pops off, allowing Kana to insert her Cure Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a crescent moon in front of her to start her transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, she begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her gloves. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her boots. She then starts hopping from crescent to crescent, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her wings, earrings, etc and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pounch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Trivia # Kana shares her Japanese voice actress with Shiho Kitazawa from Million Live. # Kana shares her English voice actress with Ginger from Adventure World and Unicorn from Animal Mechanicals. Gallery 80418AB3-FD8C-4F66-90CD-7FEF10728791.png|Normal form 3C3B6862-2608-49A8-A8D2-2819D0A01300.png|School uniform 66C74DD8-1C0B-45FE-90AC-D5E93C543286.png|Cure form Themis Bow.jpg|Her weapon NiPCakari4.png|Akari 378C4A00-B2D7-43BE-A19E-36991E441D70.jpeg|D 2622F149-D545-4D77-8AAE-50364D2CA0E5.jpeg|Her friend 45C816CC-98F6-4E54-B127-0278D094056A.jpeg|Ahri 0078D146-0499-4505-995E-3DC814A129B7.jpeg|Chloe Category:Black Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Moon using Cures Category:Shadow using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:User: LucyBalletPrincess Category:LBP Category:Narrative Category:Main Cures Category:Music using Cures Category:Ethereal Pretty Cure! Category:My Singing Monsters Category:EPC Category:Ethereal Pretty Cure! Series